It's in the Genes
by hunnyfresh
Summary: In which Emma's brother Neal has a massive crush on Regina which spurs Emma into acting on her feelings - Future Fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters. **

**AN: I like the idea of SQ falling in love later in life. **

* * *

Emma Swan, in all of her 42 years of life, had done and seen more than she would ever have expected. Growing up in foster homes and group homes, she was lucky enough to dream of a warm place to sleep and a belly full of food. Never did she think she'd find her family again, her fairy tale family quite literally, or make a name for herself such as Sheriff Swan or the more appropriate title when it came to policing Storybrooke—Emma Swan the Saviour.

Being the Saviour had its perks. She never had to wait too long for her coffee and bear claw at Granny's and her car was always serviced precisely by the Tillmans, even if he gently persuaded her on upgrading her model. It didn't get her off the hook with the Mayoral office, with Regina reminding her that punctuality and adhering to deadlines makes for a functional government and a happy town. But she couldn't win them all.

Yes, being the Saviour was working out pretty swell for Emma. Saving the world. The Saviour and the Queen working side by side every time a villain or curse threatened their existence. They could be their own drama series complete with opening title and guest stars featuring Deputy Ruby Lucas.

But in the Charming household, it didn't matter who the hell Emma was or that she had defeated a dragon, survived Neverland, took down the Ice Queen, gently persuaded the Queens of Darkness to the Good Side, foiled Hook's secret plan, or convinced Regina to implement half-day Fridays because it boost morale. No, when Emma was visiting her parents' house and her younger siblings Neal and Avalon, her Saviour title meant nothing.

AV, eight years old and the Princess Emma was sure she was supposed to be had she not been whisked away in a magical wardrobe, was constantly asking Emma if she could do her make-up or her hair, or to watch this make-up tutorial on YouTube or that doll clothes design vlog, because AV was certain she was going to become a famous make-artist one day, royalty be damned. With her sister, Emma was a mannequin, and that was fine for the most part. She hated to admit that AV was better skilled with the blush and foundation than Emma and sometimes accidentally on purpose came to her parents' house before council meetings so AV could put her face on.

But Neal, Emma begrudgingly admitted, was the real reason she hated that being the Saviour meant nothing to him. Twelve years old and the kid, God love him, was too charming for his own good. Looking like a carbon copy of David, Neal already had that million dollar smile and the boyish warmth that was so comforting. He was kind, helping his teachers and being friendly to the populace; he was active, horseback riding and fencing; he was smart to boot. The kid took advance summer school courses for fun! And to top it all off Neal Nolan of the White Kingdom, better known as _Prince Charming_, was insanely and genuinely in love with none other than Regina Mills.

Now that generally wouldn't be a problem. Throughout the years, Baby Bae had his fair share of crushes on older women: Ruby, Belle, even Grace when Henry had dated her in high school. No matter the crush, Neal always came back to Regina. When he was two, there was a time when Regina was the only one who was allowed to feed him. She had stayed at the Charming apartment for nearly a month. When he was six and his kindergarten class went on a tour of Town Hall, and Emma had watched her charming little bro blatantly ignore Emma's description of her job yet listen attentively when Regina stepped in front of them explaining the boring politics. He even asked if other Mayors were as pretty as her! When Neal was ten he shovelled Regina's driveway and mowed her lawn, and just last year he had saved all his pennies to buy her a few roses for Valentine's Day.

And Regina just ate it up.

For a woman who vowed vengeance on Snow's family she was sure a well loved member of it. Regina had been a constant in Emma's life since she came to the backwater town (save for the missing year). Regina had been there when Emma was left heartbroken after Hook, who was playing them the entire time, turned the Charming family in for the chance to kill the Dark One once and for all. Emma had been there upon Robin's return, the man vowing his devotion to her and even marrying her for god's sake only for Regina to realize (after two years too many really) that pixie dust and proclamations of love just wasn't enough to build a life and a home. Emma had explained as much, and has even teased that there'd always be Neal for her, but looking back on that statement now, Emma was wondering if she cursed herself.

Because in her 42 years of living, the past twelve years or so had Emma realizing one thing: she was insanely and genuinely in love with none other than Regina Mills.

There was a moment eight years ago when a particularly drunken night of 21 Questions mixed with Truth or Dare had occurred that Emma thought things had shifted between them. Regina had panicked about turning 40 when she found a grey hair. For a woman who hadn't aged for a good thirty years, it was kind of a big deal. Emma spent the night reassuring her in every way possible that she was even more beautiful, wonderful, sexy, ridiculously hot. But come the next morning neither Emma nor Regina had mentioned anything of that night, and Regina hit the big four-oh with an accepting smile and most of Storybrooke out to Granny's diner to celebrate.

But then there was that other moment when Henry graduated high school, and she, Regina, and Henry had spent that summer near inseparable, and when the kid was finally off to college studying to be a writer, Emma didn't want to leave Regina home alone in that big empty house, and Regina never asked her to leave, and maybe it was the alcohol, though Emma hadn't been drinking that night and wine did nothing to Regina, or maybe it was just another moment of loneliness, but they found each other again.

And again, just on a whim a few months later, and again, when Emma hit the big forty, and once more at New Years last year, but it was just an itch they needed to scratch. They were friends, best friends, who knew each other inside and out, and just so happen to mesh well together physically, and having a kid together had to give them some bonus points. Friends raised kids together and slept together on occasion and risked their lives for each other, right?

That's when Emma knew she was fucked, and what did she do about it? Absolutely nothing. A relationship, she may have wanted, but over the years she had talked herself out of and into revealing her feelings for Regina—it was one vulnerable night; Regina didn't feel that way; Emma didn't really feel that; holy crap, Regina is so amazing. It usually led her to one conclusion. Emma was screwed.

The worst part about her secret crush, and Neal's not-so-secret infatuation was that Neal had a better advantage than her, what with his dimples and politeness. Apparently eating with your mouth closed was a desirable trait in Regina's books, and as Emma watched from across the diner where she had stopped by with AV and Neal after picking them up from school, Neal was throwing on the charm.

He smiled at Regina as they sat by the counter and enraptured her in the subjects he was learning in school. He pulled out what looked to be a book report and Regina took it, eyes brightening at the younger Charming male and patted his hair down affectionately. Neal blushed. No way was her little brother about to score points on the Mayor when he was less than half her age and size.

"You're a loser," AV informed, rolling her eyes as she watched tutorials on her phone.

"A loser who just bought you milkshakes," Emma said petulantly. "And why am I a loser?"

AV paused the video and put the phone down on the table. Her Snow-like features were so uncanny Emma felt like she had last Christmas when she and Regina were caught under the mistletoe and Snow seemed to be their only witness. "Neal says he's gonna marry Auntie Regina."

"No he's not," Emma quickly defended. "And don't call her Auntie. It makes me feel like I have to call her Auntie too."

"Because you loooove her?" AV snorted and resumed her video.

Okay, so maybe her crush wasn't so secret. She glanced up and caught Regina's eye, and the smile that overtook the brunette was so natural that maybe she could actually compete against her little brother. Not that Regina was a prize or anything, or that Neal was actually a threat. But when Neal grinned goodbye and got a kiss to the cheek, Emma couldn't help but feel jealousy flare up.

_He's just a kid, Em. Be cool._

He walked briskly back to their table and when he scooted next to Avalon, his blush and grin faltered at Emma's displeased face. "What?"

"You're grounded," Emma stated flatly.

"You can't do that."

"I'm gonna tell Mom you did something," she argued, picking up her menu since that was that.

AV put her video down amused, and Neal just stared at his older sister shell-shocked. "You can't do that, Emma!"

Emma may not have been the Saviour with them, but she damn well held the power of the oldest sibling.

* * *

Needless to say, Snow did not believe Emma when she said Neal did something that was worthy of a grounding, particularly banning him from activities in which he could bump into Regina. When she couldn't come up with a good enough something, Snow simply told Neal he'd be fine, and the pre-teen walked away not before kicking Emma in the shin.

"Mom!" Emma growled, clutching her leg. "There! There, he did something! Ground him!"

"Emma, what has gotten into you," Snow sighed. "I never would have pegged you for a petty older sister."

"Well, I never pegged myself as being someone's daughter." She internally winced and muttered an apology when her guilt trip only earned her a disapproving glare. Emma only pulled the abandonment card nowadays when she wanted something. "He's just so perfect."

"None of my children are perfect, which is why I love them all so much," Snow disclaimed brewing water in the kettle. "Now what is it?"

"Neal's 12, right," Emma began, "and he seems to think he's gonna marry Regina and I just don't want to get it into his head that he can. Kid's gonna be heartbroken when she denies him."

"It's just a phase, Emma."

"Yes," she wholeheartedly agreed. "One we should nip in the bud."

"Do you want him to stay away from Regina for his sake or do you honestly believe Regina would fall for my son?"

"Well," Emma drawled scratching her head. "What if she fell for your daughter?"

"Avalon was giving her hair tips the other day," Snow said thoughtfully.

"No, not—she was?" Emma shook her head. This was getting ridiculous.

Snow snorted and poured hot water into her mug when Emma dropped her head on the island. She took a sip before setting it down and cupping her hands over Emma's. "I do believe Regina has fallen for one of my children. And I'll give you a hint. She's over the age of 12."

Slowly Emma raised her head, hope filling her eyes. "Me?"

"This is why you both are still single and not together," Snow sighed exasperated. She swatted at Emma. "Now go, before Regina suddenly remembers that Neal is honestly Prince Charming."

* * *

"Hello, Emma," Regina greeted, wiping her hands on her apron. "I've just gotten off the phone with Henry and we were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope." Emma stepped through the threshold and followed Regina into the kitchen. Immediately Emma's senses were assaulted with Chicken Parm. "God, that smells heavenly."

"I was actually planning on inviting you over for dinner. Your ears must have been burning." She bent over to check on the oven, and Emma really, really hoped Neal hadn't checked out Regina's ass. Emma had to forcibly turn away to stop herself from falling to the same fate, but it was like Regina was bending over for her viewing pleasure.

"Something like that," Emma muttered, moving to the cupboards and getting down two wine glasses. "How's the kid liking New York?"

"You know him, if he can make it there, he can make it anywhere." Regina straightened and retrieved a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"It's not like there's another four million people out there trying to produce their own television show."

"He's got himself on the set of some sitcom, being a PA." Regina poured the wine into the glasses and rolled a shoulder in thought. "Baby steps, I suppose."

"Wasn't that kid running around saying we're all fairy tale characters like yesterday?" Emma asked, sipping her wine.

"And now he's writing a television show about fairy tales set in the real world. Imagine where he got his inspiration," Regina tittered, grinning into her glass.

In that smile, Emma's heart fluttered and her palms grew clammy, and Neal may have been Prince Charming, but she was Princess Charming, dammit, and the Saviour to boot. She could come clean about her feelings. They raised a son together, a son who was gonna be a hotshot TV writer, and Emma had years of friendship on Regina before Neal was even born. She could do this.

Slowly, she took their glasses and placed them on the counter. "Look, Regina," she said taking a step closer. By the quirk of Regina's eyebrow, she was doing something right. _Take that, baby brother._ She took that back. That was weird. "Regina, remember that night—"

The doorbell rang, and Emma took a step back. What the hell was up with doorbells and phone calls and lousy brothers ruining her moment?

"I'm sorry." Regina squeezed her hand and faltered for a moment, keeping Emma's gaze. "Just give me one moment?"

Emma nodded tightly and downed her glass of wine when Regina left to get the door. Any minute she'd be back in the kitchen, and they'd talk, and hopefully by the end of the night, that not-so-secret crush may be out in the open and they could be not-so-secret girlfriends.

"Hi, Regina!"

Emma froze. She peeked her head out of the kitchen. Her head fell against the door jamb. Of course, Regina invited Snow and her family over for dinner. Of course, Neal would be hugging her tightly. Of course, Emma was an idiot who waited too long. Of fucking course.

* * *

When Emma returned having drank both her and Regina's wine, Emma's courage had seeped from her. She saw Neal carry in scalloped potatoes, Avalon hanging off of David's shoulders, and Snow carry up the rear. All Emma could think was _stupidstupidstupid_. She was banging her head against the wall in tangent when Regina returned, and Emma didn't have a good enough excuse to why she was doing it.

"Did my walls offend you in some way?"

"I did spend three hours repainting this kitchen," Emma muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"After you spent three seconds charring it."

"It was a grease fire, and I panicked."

"Resulting in you magically setting my kitchen ablaze."

Emma poured wine into their glasses as Regina bent to retrieve the Chicken Parm. "So, you invited my family over too."

"Of course, I did, though I could do without your mother's scallops."

"I think Neal helped."

"Then they're probably fantastic." Regina settled the tray on cooling racks and reached up to a cabinet to grab plates.

"Do you like him?" Emma blurted suddenly. "Neal?"

"He's certainly a Charming," Regina tittered.

"Yeah, but he's like, four." Regina leveled her with a look that had Emma amending her statement. "Okay, he's not, but I think he, you know, like, _likes_ you."

"I know." Regina plated the chicken for each serving.

"You know," Emma deadpanned. "You've known all this time."

"He asks me to be his girlfriend at least once a month."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Regina carried a plate in each hand and motioned for Emma to do the same. "Can you be useful, Saviour?"

Emma followed her out, placing a dish in front of her parents while Regina set one in front of Avalon and Neal. She smiled at Neal and pressed a kiss on top of AV's head before retreating back into the kitchen. AV made a kissy-kissy face at Emma, Neal stared off after Regina, and Snow was ushering Emma to follow her. David just looked like he was ready to dig into the food. Ignoring her family, she turned back into the kitchen and found Regina reaching up toward the cabinets to get more glasses.

"So you turn the kid down every month, and he still pines over you?" Emma asked, juggling three glasses in the crook of her arm and a plate of Chicken Parm in her hand.

Regina huffed seeing how full Emma's load was. "Go set the table before you drop everything."

It took Emma less than a minute to return, and she had to forcibly sit Neal down in his chair to keep from following. Yeah, right he only wanted to help.

With one last plate before them and a handful of glasses to go, Regina settled Emma with another curious stare. "You were saying something earlier?"

Emma flabbergasted. She ran her hand through her hair. Maybe she should have gotten tips from Prince Charming. Then again maybe not if the kid kept getting rejected.

"Which night were you referring to?" Regina took a step closer, a hot palm on Emma's forearm and her voice lowered to a low timber. "My fortieth or yours?"

Emma gulped, because rule number one between them was never talk about those nights, and Emma hadn't realized Regina was thinking about them too.

Regina took another step closer. "Or was it New Year's, or maybe Christmas when you kissed me?"

"I—uh—"

Regina chuckled, taking the glasses and plate off the counter before leaning over and placing a kiss just on the corner of Emma's mouth. "Perhaps you should have a discussion with your brother on how to talk to women before we have this conversation again?"


End file.
